highestgrossingmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Piblo: The Island, The Forrest and the Castle
c vhvgvg Cloners: Episode III- Dimension of Omega (or simply Cloners 3) is a 2014 science fiction Action based on the Cloners franchise. It is the third installment of Cloners film series and stars Jaizon Wojciechowski in the lead role as Lucas Angelo. It is a sequel to 2012's Cloners: Episode II- A New World. Upon it's release, reception to the film was positive. It receiving an average rating of 77% on Rotten Tomatoes, making it the highest rated film of the franchise. The film was a massive box office success, grossing over $1.400 billion worldwide (and running), enough to be the highest grossing film of 2014. Getting to the $1 billion milestone in only 16 days of release. Plot Sheriff McNeal takes a visit to Lucas Angelo's home unexpectedly, when he leaves, Lucas notices the two stone's keeping Lytron alive, he teams back up with the Cloners to show them, Lucas and Fertile go to see what McNeal is up to, but on the way run into trouble, McNeal turns out to be a Robot that attacked Lucas, after all of the Cloners battle McNeal and his minion bots, they take Lucas back to the laboratory while Lucas needs the Doctor Cloner to survive (D.C), when D.C arrives, Dreamy asks a favor for him, that the Cloners use him and his minion bots to battle with the Nivols, they later learn that the Nivols are working with the Cyno, and as Fertile is about to light a sign to the enemies to show that their coming ,it destroys the building, and the deal that the Cloners made to the vapors (They will not give their location to anyone is over) and while the acid from the fallen building is poisonous, Super-Man arrives and saves them all. The Cloners go to try and hide from their battle, but while trying to leave far from where they come from, The Vapors attack them, while the Cloners are preparing to fight back, Lucas Angelo states that "Were up against the same as you guys are, we can work together." Cloners and Vapors decide to team up and defeat the Cyno and Nivols, Lucas decides to hide out until trouble comes to Earth, and when it does, they come out of their places and battle, they fight and while doing so, Lucas, D.C and Fertile find the Cyno lab and take back Lytron's only way of surviving, on their way out, the Cyno try and kill them, but Freeze-Man saves them, when they get out, Oracle Women is found battling the minion robots and caught being shot and killed bye one, then Lucas gets a message from his dad showing what is happening on the other side of the world (A Demission is opening) in the sky causing a black hole) Lucas states "What have we done" and Dreamy knows its because of the Mist from Beyond, the Cyno then shot up to destroy Lytron and awakens the other Cloners, they return to Earth to battle, and missiles are shot at them and Lucas, as the Dimensions are opening around the world quicker and quicker, it gets to New York City and start's sucking things up into the air, then, all of a sudden, the sky begins to fall, and sends all of Earth to Lytron, the Cloners decide to finish the battle their. When going to Omega, they look back and see the moon born upon the Earth and the sun on Earth, when they get to Omega, most of the Cloners finish the battle, and decide to have peace on Omega, Lucas, Fertile and D.C decide to all together go find life on other planets, they leave. And Cloners start a society on Omega. At the end credits, a clip is shown in the year 2,700, the remaining Cloners looking at Earth, and it's perfectly fine, Dreamy then says "It's time" and then, it fades to black. Cast Humans * Jaizon Wojciechowski as Lucas Angelo, the main Cloner and a 13 year old boy. * Lucy Hale as Dreamy, the head Cloner, 19 years old and shown in A New World mother of two children. * Brooklyn Beckham as D.C, the Scientist/Clone Doctor who builds Minion Robots. * G. Timpman as Fertile Cerement. * Angelina Jolie as Oracle-Women. * Orlando Bloom as Freeze-Man. * Staley Tucii as Sherriff McNeal. Production On July 9, 2013 Brad Bird producer Micheal Bay confirmed that there would be a fourth film in the franchise. Paramount Pictures, Laxoon and Brad Bird announced that Bird would be producing and directing a third Cloners film, scheduled for a June 2014 release (later changed). The film continues the story in A New World, taking place one year later. Ehren Kruger and Steve Jablonsky returned to write the script and the score, respectively. In April 2014, it was announced that New York Movie Channel and Jiaflix Enterprises would co-produce the film with Laxoon. On May 1, 2014, Fusible revealed three possible titles for the film, which were Cloners: Episode III - Last Stand, Cloners: Episode III- Cloners and Vapors vs. the Cyno, and Cloners: Episode III- World of Destruction. On May 8, Laxoon revealed one last possible title, Cloners: Episode III- Demission of Omega. On June 1, 2014, Laxoon released an official teaser poster for the film, revealing the title to be Cloners: Episode III- Demission of Omega. Casting In May 2013, Lucy Hale (unknown at the time if Cloners 3 was possible) was cast in the film. Also in November 2013, The Hollywood Reporter reported that casting had began for two additional leads: a new Dreamy (since Mila Kunis was filming separate Dreamy films) character and D.C. Isabelle Cornish, Nicola Peltz, Lucy Hale and Margaret Qualley were all considered for the role of Dreamy, while Trevor Gagnog and Gabriel Micheals were all considered for D.C. . Filming Filming for the film began in June of 2014 and concluded on August 24th 2014. during the first week of filming, director Brad Bird was using 40 frames per second for the film, but then changed it to 45 because of the action that will be in the film later. While filming, Orlando Bloom was injured, causing the film to be delayed from November 14 to November 21. Music Laxoon Music created the music. . The song Heroes is included in the ending, critics say that that gave the film an extra 5-10%. Release The film had its world premiere in New York City on November 7, with a live concert by Alesso and Tove Lo. Box office As of December 11, 2014, Cloners 3 has grossed $600,345,071 in the United States and $674,013,223 in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1,274,657,871. Worldwide, it is the 4th highest-grossing film, the highest-grossing film of 2014, the highest-grossing film in the Cloners film series, the 2nd highest-grossing film of Laxoon (domestically),. It reached a milestone of $400 million (3 days), $500 million (4 days), $600 million (7 days), $700 million (8 days), $800 million (9 days), $900 million (13 days), $1 billion (16 days), $1.1 billion (21 days), $1.2 billion (30 days), $1.3 billion (44 days) and $1.4 billion (58 days) Critical reception As of December 2014, based on 215 reviews collected by the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, Omega has received an overall rating average of 77%, with an average score of 7.8 out of 10.